


The Avengers Next Door

by stillirise



Series: Teen Avengers, go! [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Gen, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 20:50:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4536873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillirise/pseuds/stillirise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teen Avengers, go!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Avengers Next Door

 

About three things I was absolutely positive. First, we had all been lab rats, part of a scientific experiment, meant to de-age us and winded up sending us to this alternate universe. Second, there was a part of us-and I didn’t know whether it was a chemical imbalance or the false memories implanted us-that made us emphasize and yearn for one another. And third, they would die for me and deep in my gut I knew I would do the same for them.

"Well, we are beyond fucked," Tony muttered, making a gimme motion with his hands.  
"Language," Natasha and Clint said at once, mocking me.  
Bruce laughed, giving Natasha a high five.  
Thor's laughter boomed and he swung Clint under his brawny arm, clapping Clint on the chest in congratulations.  
I sent them my best You-are-all-such-children look.  
They just ducked their heads, hiding their devious smirks.  
"Yeah," I agreed, casually pouring the filched wine into a glass and sliding it to Tony. I didn't bother reminding him that technically we were all underage. This seemed like a moment to break the rules.  
"Wait," I said, cocking my head to the side thoughtfully.  
"That's our Cap," Tony mocked, lifting up his glass in cheers.  
"Always the man with the plan," Natasha agreed, smiling.  
"Does it involve the other guy?" Bruce said, warily as I eyed him, "Because if it does, then I do not approve."  
"Combat," Thor disagreed, slamming down his own glass in hearty joy, "This means that there will be deadly combat. I am much fond of this plan."  
"Yes, I love putting our lives on the lines for a plan that we haven't even heard the risks of yet," Clint said sarcastically, "Of course I approve."  
He winced at Natasha's elbow in his got, raising his glass frantically, "Not that your plans are risky, Cap, but they are a little-"  
"Open mouth, insert foot," Tony snickered, "For a guy code-named Hawkeye, do you really _see_ yourself a way of that little faux pas?"  
"The plan," Natasha reminded everyone to stay on task primly, back rim-road straight.  
"Right?" I sent her a thankful look, "So, the plan is..."


End file.
